Not Strong Enough
by wandering-free
Summary: CLEW/ECLARE? After everything was said and done Clare broke up with Eli after finding out that he lied about Lenore and felt as if they were drifting apart. Bianca broke up with Drew after finding out about the sleeping pills and his drugged kiss with Zoe. Clare and Drew got closer and are now the new hot couple but can a small trip to NY change things? BTW: there is sex


Not Strong Enough

Part 1

"So, I think I have everything- cell phone, cell phone charger, two separate outfits in case I can't find anything new in Soho. I also have two different coats and three different pairs of shoes because I can't decide which ones to wear and I think that's it," Clare rambled throwing things in her duffle bag.

"Clare…" Drew started

"Oh right, my notes and resume and my applications with letters of recommendation and my USB with the saved data just in case," Clare continued rummaging through her desk.

Drew smiled, "Clare…" he called again

"Listen, please don't worry this meeting means nothing is set in stone. I am just going to see if they can do anything about making a schedule more flexible so that my cognitive problems aren't a problem. Please don't think I have already agreed to anything yet," Clare said walking towards him and pulling him closer by his shirt

"Clare…" he called for a third time trying to get her to slow down and listen to him.

"I just want you to know that I am not going to agree to anything without first talking to you. I am really only going so that my mom gets off my back about still keeping Columbia an option," Clare continued still rambling

"Clare, stop." Drew said more sternly

He rubbed her shoulders soothingly, "first of all relax- please. Second of all, you wrote an amazing article about your battle with Cancer and worked hard. I am so proud of you and the fact that Columbia contacted you for this meeting is incredible. So enjoy NY, buy me something pretty and come back home. If this is what you want, we can work it out but, stop worrying," Drew said urging her to calm down

"What's the third thing? There is always three things when someone starts with 'first of all," Clare asked playing with his shirt buttons nervously

Drew breathed in deeply happy that she was listening to him now.

"Well lastly- do you have your passport and plane ticket?" He said with a smile

"Oh No! I can't believe I almost forgot that- it's like the most important thing!" she exclaimed freaking out a bit.

Drew stepped back and walked over to her dresser and picked up her Passport and ticket and walked over to her as she was rummaging through her duffle bag looking for the items.

He tapped her on the shoulder and Clare turned around quickly and breathed a sigh of relief as he handed her the paper work.

Clare kissed him on the lips as a thank you and put the passport and ticket in her bag.

Drew put his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, "so now that you are all packed and ready to go for tomorrow morning. What should we do with the rest of our evening?" Drew asked suggestively

Clare giggled a bit and turned to face him and kissed him passionately on the lips.

As soon as their lips touched the kiss deepened automatically, their tongues dueled back and forth and he gently pushed her onto her bed. He stopped for a moment and moved her bag to the ground, careful not to spill the contents.

Drew moved back to Clare and stood in front of her for a moment taking in her beauty. He bent down and kissed Clare softly as she laid down on the bed pulling him on top of her. They never broke their kiss until Drew stopped to take off his shirt. He then helped Clare out of her shirt and bra and threw them all to the side of the bed and instantly went back to attacking her mouth with his. He trailed kisses down her neck and around her now bare breasts and she moaned softly in reply. He continued his insult on her by taking one of her now hard nipples in his mouth and sucked on it hard causing Clare to yelp in pleasure. As she tried to regain her composure Drew moved his lips back to hers and roamed her body with his hands cupping her breasts and running them down the curves of her body. He stopped at her jeans and in one smooth move he unbuttoned them and slid his hand inside. He kissed her again as his hand met her hot and very wet centre. Clare shivered underneath him and moved her hips up in need of more and he replied by dipping his finger into her and was awarded by a louder moan. She couldn't take much more and needed him inside of her, "No Drew, I want you…please" she begged barely keeping control as she continued to get wetter. Drew wasted no time and quickly removed his pants and helped Clare out of hers. He slid his member into her and covered her loud moan with a deep kiss as he pumped himself in and out of her, over and over again until one final slam brought them both to the breaking point. They stayed that way for several moments catching their breaths. She kissed him softly on the lips as he got hard again and began pumping himself into her, slowly at first but quickly picking up speed. Clare followed him with her hips as they came together again. He kissed her forehead, "man, I am going to miss you," Drew said making them both laugh.

After a couple more moments of soft kisses and giggles Drew rolled off of her and they pulled the blankets around their naked bodies. Clare rolled on her side and placed her hand on his bare chest and sighed, "why can't I take you with me?" she asked honestly.

Drew smiled and rubbed her shoulder with his hand, "because you need to do this on your own and I have a school to keep in line but, it's only a week and then you will be back here with me," he replied as she fell asleep in his arms.

TBC


End file.
